Jiralhanae Kingdoms
The United Militarised Jiralhanae Oligarchy Federation, more commonly known as the Jiralhanae Federation (JF) or Brute Federation (BF), is the largest Jiralhanae faction ever; since their pre-covenant societies. It was founded in 2554 as a section of USR terratory, but has developed it's federation to other seperate colonies, some of which are surrounded by allied terratory. History The Brute Federation was formed from the fleets of the High Chieftains Gauius and Marius, as well as the remaining Jiralhanae that did not follow the Prophet of Deliverance, immediately after the end of the war. Encompassing the entire Doisac system, they were given a small portion of space to control within USR territory, similar to the Kig-Yar and Yanme'e, though the Jiralhanae's territory is smaller (this is due to the hatred and mistrust the Sangheili have for the Jiralhanae). Organization The Brute Republic is led similarly to how the Covenant was before it; Gauius and Marius serve as the co-ruling Chieftains of the Jiralhanae, with co-ruling being something previously unheard of. It has no specific government, therefore making it an Oligarchy. It is controled, policed and protected by its military, therefore making it Militarised. It is also a Federation because of its seperate colony 'states'. The fact that there are two Chieftains of the Jiralhanae is so that there will still be a ruler should one die; Tartarus, the previous Chieftain, had failed to appoint a successor, something that caused a number of problems for the Covenant Loyalists. Answering to Gauius and Marius, as well as assisting in political matters, is the Jiralhanae High Council, composed of War Chieftains, which are in turn answered to by the regular Chieftains. This complicated organisation of a factional society is unique as no other faction or nation has tried nor invented it. However correct terminology had despised its official name but this form of ruling has been added to the galactic governmental types. It is also somewhat simular to the Covenant Neutralists form of government, however there are differences. The organisational command chain is also simular to that of the CN's, as each colony has frequent meetings to adress laws and issues. These are then passed onto the Jiralhanae High Council, where main and final action or descisions are made. However some issues can be legally adressed within the colony's designated council. Colonies Oth Sonin system This is the Brute's homeworld and from 2554 it is the homeworld and capital of the Brute Federation. The main planet: Diosac is the capital planet but more planets on the system have been inhabbited, with technological interventions. This system holds the main federational council and is therefore extremely significant to the Brutes. Pyrosol system This was the second system, obtained by the JF and is actually surrounded by allied CN terratory. Since its CN take over during the Orion Arm War, it has been preducing the JF's main technology and military hardware. However in 2580 the CN and USR granated the JF main control of the system in return of continous trade and an agreement of peace while colonising new systems. Military The Jiralhanae Armed Forces ranks remain identical to those that were used immediately following the Great Schism. Their navy uses the same ships as the USR, while they have their own set of weapons and vehicles. It should be noted that most, if not all, of their weapons and vehicle designs have been stolen and used by the Covenant Remnants. Their military weapons and vehicles are much like the ones from the Human-Covenant War. They are manufactured by Pyroneous Industries, which are also run by Brutes but in Covenant Neutralists terratory. Their vehcile engines and weaponry cores are powered by MARC Technology, something, which is fairly new to the galactic technologies. They are the main consumers of this type of technology but it is used by the CN too. Relations The Jiralhanae Federation, though allied with the Alliance of United Races, did not officially join until during the Necros War. Additionally, its' relations with other species are rather strained; the UNSC and USR are mistrusted due to war and rebuild period grievances, the Plainsfierians are also mistrusted since they were hiding in the Covenant, a fact that unnerves the Jiralhanae (additionally, many Plainsfierians were wounded and/or killed by the Jiralhanae), the Machina are rather secretive themselves (though the Mako have an interest in the Jiralhanae, even assisting in the creation of the Plasma Axe), the Vorenus are respectfully left alone (they remind the Jiralhanae of the Sangheili too much), and the Kig-Yar, Yanme'e and Majorans keep to themselves, even though the Jiralhanae have had previous good relations with the former two. The Covenant Neutralists have a strong alliance with the JR from weapons and vehcile trade. This is odd considering the damage, which the Brutes previously inflicted on their USR Elite 'brothers'. However the CN forgave this in return for the JR's financial support, with their trade.